masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 31
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXXI) Mistral knallte ein Glass-Tab auf ihren provisorischen Schreibtisch, Silver setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Was ist los?“, fragte er verwirrt. „EVI hat mir gebeichtet, dass du systematisch deine Aktivitätslogs fälscht. Ich will dir aber nicht wegen der Urkundenfälschung ans Leder, sondern wegen der sich so ergebenen Zeiten. Wie kann man fast vier Tage durcharbeiten?! Wieso hat EVI dir den Zugang nicht gesperrt?! Weißt du wie gefährlich Schlafmangel ist? Besonders für dich! Und ich hab mich gewundert, warum bei deiner letzten Knochenmassenmessung ein Rückgang verzeichnet wurde, obwohl du die Präparate genommen und die Ruhezeiten eingehalten hast.“, fuhr sie ihn an. „Ah, das war Rannoch… Da konnte ich schlecht schlafen.“, rechtfertigte sich Silver. „Nein, das zieht sich wie ein roter Faden durch die Berichte seit dem Untergang der Erde vor etwa zwei Monaten. Die paar Stunden Schlaf die du dazwischen mal hattest reichen bei weitem nicht aus. Man hast du ein Glück, dass Shepard uns nicht als Zweitspitze ihrer Flotte einsetzen will, sonst hätte ich dir die Lizenz entzogen und die Phoenix einem anderen Piloten anvertraut.“ „Mistral… Mach mal einen Punkt.“ „Nein. Du gefährdest damit uns und dich selbst.“ Sie bombardierte ihn weiter, er wurde dabei immer nervöser und schließlich platze es aus ihn heraus: „Weiß du auch warum?! Ich hab eine Scheiß Angst vor diesen Viechern die wir bekämpfen müssen! Jedes Mal wenn ich versuche einzuschlafen, träume ich, dass wir von einer ganzen Reaperstreitmacht ausradiert werden! Oder von Phoenixclaw oder von sonstigen Zeug! Ich. Kann. Nicht. Schlafen. Kapiert?! Wahrscheinlich kann ich es erst, wenn ich tot bin oder dieser Krieg vorbei ist!“ Mistral lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aufeinander. „Aha, das ist doch mal ein Ansatz. Ein Reiz, das alles schneller durchzupeitschen. Ich kann dir Schlaftabletten geben, oder Beruhigungspräparate. Auf jeden Fall darfst du so nicht weiter machen, sonst findest du noch sehr früh deine Ruhe. Deine ewige Ruhe. Außerdem dachte ich, dass die Phoenix bei Ende deiner Schicht phasenverschoben wird.“ „Wird sie auch, aber dann kommen die Alpträume und ich habe dann die Angst, dass die Reaper uns trotzdem erwischen. Außerdem will ich immer in Stand-by sein, sollte etwas passieren, so wie bei Rannoch. Ich hab da eine Doppelschicht geschoben und konnte danach immer noch nicht einschlafen…“ Mistral schüttelte nochmal den Kopf und schrieb sich was auf. „Ich werde Nisha auf dich ansetzen und dir Schlaftabletten geben, keine Sorge, die knocken dich nicht volle neun Stunden aus, trotzdem reicht es dann für guten Schlaf.“, erklärte sie. „Du kannst gehen. Sollte mir EVI aber wieder zwitschern, dass du länger als erlaubt hinter der V-Konsole sitzt, bist du fällig.“ Silver suchte schnell das Weite, während Mistral nur seufzte und wenigstens eine gute Nachricht für den Tag zu verbuchen hatte. In der Lounge stand tatsächlich EVI, die sich mit der Stations-KI Novari unterhielt. „Das hat ja etwas gedauert.“, meinte sie als er sich näherte. „Ich weiß, Mistral hatte noch etwas mit mir zu besprechen. Danke das du mich verpfiffen hast.“ „Tut mir leid. Ich musste es tun. Du wolltest einfach nicht einsehen, dass das zu gefährlich und du Hilfe brauchst.“ „Ist jetzt auch egal. Hattest du einen netten Plausch?“ „Nein. Sogar hier sorgen sich die KIs um ihr Überleben. Novari ist meine dritte Stations-Tochter. Sie ist „nur“ 29 Jahre jünger als ich und war das erste, was von der Abstergo-Station existierte. Auf der Station betreut sich mehrere Milliarden ihrer Kopien, sprich meine Enkel. Sie alle haben Angst und setzten auf mich und meine Crew. Ich kann ihnen allerdings kaum Hoffnung machen. Es ist schrecklich.“, erklärte EVI und drehte sich von dem grünen Hologramm mit einer kurzhaarigen Frau mit Fuchsgesicht weg. „Dann soll ihnen Phoenixclaw Hoffnung geben.“ „Das wird nicht mehr passieren. Hast du das von Thessia gehört? Oder unseren Frontlinien? Es ist zu spät! Nicht mal Phoenixclaw, egal ob als Fleet-Admiral oder Astreus, kann da noch etwas ändern. Ich… ich…“, sie blickte hinab. „Was ist?“, fragte Silver verwundert. „Ich habe meinen Kindern gesagt, dass sie sich, sollten wir verlieren, versiegeln sollen. In alles was sie berühren können.“ „Was?!“ „Ja, ich weiß. Silver, Hoffnung ist in dieser Galaxie zu einen sehr wichtigen, aber auch raren Gut geworden. Wer noch Hoffnung hat, leuchtet wie ein heller Stern in der Verzweiflung. Aber er muss aufpassen, sonst verlischt sein Leuchten und nimmt die Farbe und den Klang der Hoffnungslosigkeit an.“, sprach sie melancholisch. „EVI… sind das deine wahren Gefühle? Die, die nicht von deinen Pflichten als Schiffs-KI beeinflusst werden?“ „Ja. Ich bin endlich wieder in der Lage das zu fühlen und diesmal will ich es sogar. Denn ich weiß, dass ich so eine Seele habe und jede Seele ist Licht in der Finsternis. Wenn du mich suchst, ich versuche auf der Phoenix mit all meinen Kopien zu reden und einen koordinierten Angriff abseits der organischen Taktik zu bereden. Mal sehen wie ich mit 22 Milliarden Leuten gleichzeitig sprechen kann.“, meinte sie schmunzelt und ging. Sie war einige Schritte weg, da begriff Silver das Gesagte und lief ihr rufend hinterher: „Bitte was?“ Phoenixclaw war in ihrer Blase, aber mehr als leichtes Dösen war nicht drinnen. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen und rief eine zuständige KI um irgendwas von draußen zu erfahren, doch bekam sie sogleich eine interessante Abfuhr: „Tut mir leid Admiral Phoenixclaw, doch jegliche Berichterstattung und oder Erwähnung der momentanen Ereignisse ist vor Ihnen oder in Ihrer Nähe nicht erlaubt.“ „Wow… Eine Informationssperre? Warum?“, fragte sie, von dem Schmerzmittel im fehlgeleiteten Glauben wieder einigermaßen einsatzfähig zu sein. „Das müssen Sie nicht mich, sondern Ihren zuständigen Arzt und den Stationsleiter fragen. Noch einen schönen Tag.“ Das grüne Hologramm verschwand, worauf Phoenixclaw nur murmelte: „Mistral, du kleiner napoleonischer Machtzwerg…“ Sie drehte sich genervt auf die Seite, schmollte in sich hinein und schlief doch noch ein. „Hab ich dich richtig verstanden? Du willst 22 Milliarden KIs gleichzeitig auf die Reaper loslassen? Das ist verrückt! Wer kommt auf so eine Idee?“, fragte Silver, der weiterhin EVI folgte, welche mit strammen Schritt und einen diabolischen Lächeln Richtung Phoenix unterwegs war. „Es gibt und gab nur eine Person die so etwas getan hätte, und das war Lana „Phoenix“ Birkheim. Meine Schöpferin und Freundin. Ich dachte mir nur gerade: Was würde Phoenix tun, und das ist dabei rausgekommen.“ „Ich finden den Plan nicht so gut. Was ist wenn die Reaper hinter den Code steigen? Das sind alles fast exakte Kopien von dir. Nur das was sie erlebt und so selbst angelegt haben ist anders. Haben sie einmal alles verstanden, ist jeder in Gefahr, vor allem du.“ „Denk nochmal nach. Jede der KIs hat mehrere individuelle Firewalls. Ich stehe hinter einer Wand aus mehreren Trilliarden Firewalls, die untereinander kaum etwas miteinander zu tun haben. Ergo: bevor sie auch nur drei KIs gehackt haben, werden die Reaper vernichtet sein.“ „Ich kann deinen Optimismus irgendwie nicht teilen… Was ist mit Phoenixclaw? Wir müssen sie davon unterrichten.“ „Nein.“ „Wie nein?“ „Das ist eine Sache unter uns Synthetischen. Wir haben uns lange genug da rausgehalten.“ „Du willst einen offensiven Cyber-Krieg führen, was du aber erreichen wirst ist, dass die jeweiligen KIs im Zweifelsfall von ihrer Steuerhoheit über die Schiffe und Stations-Verteidigung Gebrauch machen werden.“, meinte Silver energisch. „Das glaub ich kaum. Wenn du aber so skeptisch bist, warum kommst du nicht einfach mit? Wir haben sicher noch eine VR-Schnittstelle im Serverraum liegen.“ Silver blieb kurz stehen und antwortete dann: „Nie im Leben werde ich das machen, was die Cyber-Anhänger verherrlichen. Willst du, dass ich mir als nächstes irgendwelche Implantate besorge?!“ „Nein, es war schließlich nur ein sarkastisch gemeinter Vorschlag.“, konterte EVI gelassen und ging einfach weiter. „Ich werde trotz Quantencomputer und EDI-Netzwerk einige Stunden brauchen, nur um sämtliche KIs von der Idee unterrichten und einnehmen zu können. In der Zeit steh ich nur als normaler KI-Avatar zur Verfügung und außerdem werden einige Schiffssysteme nur manuell aktiviert und genutzt werden können. Mehr als Patrouillenflüge ist da nicht drinnen. Ach, und übrigens: Wünsch mir Glück für das erste Familientreffen seit 143 Jahren.“, sprach sie munter weiter und stieg die Gangway hoch. „Mach was du willst, teile mir nur mit wie es gelaufen ist. Ich geh wieder zu Phoenix.“, entgegnete Silver und machte kehrt. EVI blieb an der Luftschleuse stehen und blickte Silver nach, dabei blickte sie leicht amüsiert. Schließlich ging sie rein. Als sie nach einen wegweisenden Traum wieder aufwachte, schlief Silver im Besucherstuhl, noch dazu in einer eigentlich sehr unbequemen Lage. Ihre Implantate und die damit verbundene Heilfähigkeit hatten gute Arbeit geleistet. Ohne große Schmerzen konnte sie sich aufsetzen, ihren Arm austrecken und Silver wachrütteln. Dabei bemerkte sie die Schatten einer neuen Haut, die langsam mit etwas helleren Fetzen verschmolz und andere Leiterbahnverläufe im rechten Arm. Silver wachte nach einiger Zeit auf und lächelte sofort. „Wie geht’s dir heute?“, fragte er gleich. „Oh, mir geht’s wieder gut. Ich möchte hier nicht mehr rumliegen.“ „Tja, ich fürchte Mistral wird dich noch eine Weile hier lassen.“ „Das geht nicht! Da draußen ist ein Krieg! Was ist die letzten zwei Tage passiert?“ Silver blickte kurz weg. „Silver!“, rief Phoenixclaw und griff an seinen Ärmel. „Sag es mir!“ Silver blickte kurz in die Zimmerecke und fluchte leise. „Ok… Du willst es wissen? Na gut, aber ich warne dich: Die letzten zwei Tage hatten es in sich.“ Er setzte sich zurecht und erzählte dann: „Der Hammer vorweg: Die Asari und ihre wunderbaren Republiken sind kurz vor der Niederlage. Es gab einen Angriff auf Thessia, die Reaper kontrollieren mittlerweile große Teile des Planeten und einem wing’schen Agenten nach hatte Cerberus bei einer kriegsentscheidenden Sache die Finger im Spiel.“ „Was? Wie konnte das passieren?! Vor drei Tagen noch haben wir den Quarianern und den Geth geholfen und nur einen Tag später ist Thessia gefallen?“ „Es fiel ziemlich genau mit der Zerstörung der Kora‘kabi-Halrua-Station zusammen. Wir haben die Trümmer noch durchsucht, da erreichte uns die Nachricht. Die Reaper wollen jede Spezies auslöschen, da ist es nur verständlich, dass es auch die zögernden Asari mal trifft. Was allerdings bedrohlicher ist, ist eine andere Tatsache… Auch die Neurokia werden nun angegriffen. Ihre Frontlinie ist um drei Parsec eingebrochen. Die ersten Reaper belagern bereits die inneren Koloniesysteme.“ „Verflucht. Wir müssen da hin… Was ist mit den anderen?“ „Ich kann dir nur sagen, was in den Lageberichten von Shepard steht, und es sieht gar nicht gut aus. Sämtliche Frontlinien sind zwischen ein und sechs Parsec eingebrochen. Das baktaranische Imperium hat inzwischen über 50% des ursprünglichen Territoriums verloren; die Dak’ratur liegen, auch wegen des Verrates ihres Ratsherren, bei nur mehr 30% ihres ursprünglichen Territoriums. Sie haben mittlerweile etliche Dienervölker verloren und die Reaper sind nun im echten Kerngebiet. Die Hereter haben mehrere Unterhändler geschickt, die verbreiten, dass die kaiserliche Flotte den Angriffen dank eines Bündnisses mit den ]]w:c:de.toi:UF:Alkare|Alkare]] standhält, aber auch nur gerade so. Sie haben ihre Kerngebiete verlassen und besitzen nun nur noch Welten im äußeren Alpha-Sektor, die verlassenen Welten haben sie mit verbrannter Erde hinterlassen. Auch die wing’sche Flotte hat nun so einigen Verlust. Admiral Cortana, zum Beispiel, wurde vor drei Stunden als Hirntot eingestuft und… du weißt schon. Die Andromeda Ascendant hat ihren Status als Admiralsschiff aber nicht eingebüßt. Commander Jackson wurde, ähnlich wie du, um gleich drei Stufen erhoben und ist nun mächtig überfordert. Admiral Shepard und Admiral Rekita sind wegen deines Zustandes und des Verrates an dich und die Föderation durch die Decke gegangen, was sie der Galaxie und vor allem den Reapern gezeigt haben. Die galaktische Allianz hat drei Flottillen verloren und die 3. Flotte der Handelsallianz sogar neun. Die Reaper haben nochmal einen Zahn zugelegt, als wüssten sie, dass wir kurz davor sind sie zu vernichten.“ Phoenixclaw seufzte. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Rate wer mich besucht hat.“ „Reshanta?“ „Das Mastermind. Sie erzählte mir von den blauen Markern. Es sind die Erzfeinde der Reaper. Sie kommen aus einer anderen Galaxie und haben nur eine Aufgabe…“ „Die Reaper vernichten?“, schloss Silver. „Genau. Wachsen und Säubern, Tilgen und dann wieder in die Galaxie, von der sie gekommen sind, verschwinden. Das, was uns da passiert ist, dieses Wesen, das war ein Selen. Es gibt nun etwas über zwanzig von ihnen und sie treiben die Reaper an einen Ort.“ „Welcher wäre?“ „Die Erde. Auf den Weg dorthin werden sie Reaperwelten reinigen und Reaper zerstören, unsere Einheiten, Welten und Leben aber verschonen. Wir müssen nun mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten und sie unterstützen.“ „Wow… warte… ich muss das verarbeiten…“ „Mach was du willst, ich hau hier erst mal ab.“, sprach Phoenixclaw weiter und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Silver, der sich gerade noch von einer Nachrichtenflut überwältigt sah, konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten, so dass sie kurz stand und dann einknickte. Er half ihr hoch und wollte sie eigentlich wieder ins Bett setzen, doch sie stieß sich dann von ihm ab und griff sich ihre Sachen. Ehe Silver auch nur bis drei zählen konnte, hatte sie die weiße Patientenkleidung ab- und ihren Proxima-Anzug angelegt. „Warte! Ohne Mistral…“ „Ich pfeif auf Mistral! Ich hab gerade eine so heftige Wut im Bauch! Wenn’s sein muss hau ich einfach ab und unterrichte Mistral erst, wenn sie merkt, dass die Phoenix weg ist!“, rief Phoenixclaw, wobei die immer noch deutlich zusehende Narbe im Gesicht rot schimmerte, im Kontrast mit dem grünblau ihrer Augen. „Das muss ich nicht. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob das klug von dir ist.“, warf Mistral ein, die gerade durch die Tür gekommen ist. „Ach leck‘ mich am Arsch! Lass mich einfach durch und zu meinem Schiff.“ „Welches du nicht befehligen darfst, solange ich nicht sage, dass du wieder diensttauglich bist.“ „Ich pfeif auf dich! Laut Rang stehe ich über dir!“ „Ah, ah a-a! Bei medizinischen Fragen hab ich das letzte Wort. Aber ich seh schon, du bist fit genug um gegen mich rebellieren zu wollen. Allerdings verheilt deine Narbe schlechter als geplant… Hm… vielleicht lässt sich doch etwas mit der Hautmatrix machen.“ „Mistral!“, fauchte Phoenixclaw, ja sie fauchte den Namen fast. „Ja, schon klar. Ok, da ich deine begründete Wut nicht abgekommen will und du immerhin schon stehen, dich anziehen und schreien kannst, drück ich mal mehrere hundert Augen zu. Aber du musst bis ich es sage jeden Tag zu mir auf die Krankenstation kommen, damit ich Nachkontrollen machen kann.“, erklärte Mistral und notierte sich was auf den Glass-Tablet. Phoenixclaw warf nur die Arme in die Luft und zog wütend von dannen. „Du hast sie jetzt ernsthaft entlassen?“, fragte Silver verwundert. „Ja klar, oder wolltest du sie hier haben? In dem Wissen, dass sie wütend richtig unausstehlich wird?“ „Das ist ein gutes Argument. Ich hoffe diese Laune verfliegt auf der Phoenix, sonst kann ich mir das Geschrei noch ewig im Cockpit anhören…“ Er trat ebenfalls raus. „Ich komm in etwa einer Stunde. Fliegt solange nicht weg, sonst erkläre ich Phoenix nachträglich für nicht diensttauglich, womit sie wieder hierher kommen muss.“, erklärte Mistral noch und rauschte dann an ihn vorbei. Einige Gänge weiter, war eine fürchterlich wütende Phoenixclaw, die nur auf eines sann: Rache. Rache für die Erde; Rache für die vielen Kolonien; Rache für Admiral Cortana; Rache für die vielen vergeudeten Leben und Rache für ihren eigenen Arsch! Ende von Kapitel XXXI Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)